villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magtheridon
Magtheridon is a demonic pit lord and a villain in Warcraft. He is a supporting antagonist in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne and a minor villain in World Of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. He was the lord of Outland before Illidan showed up and took over his position. Magtheridon was later locked up in the Black Citadel where Illidan uses his blood to corrupt more orcs to turn into fel orcs. Although he is imprisoned, Magtheridon is still loyal to the Burning Legion. A group of adventurers entered the lair of the pit lord and freed him shortly before they killed him and took his head. Biography Magtheridon arrived in Draenor after it was torn apart by Ner’zhul's dimensional portals. He quickly took command of the remaining orcs, corrupting them into Fel Orcs, and declaring himself ruler of the realm, now called Outland. Magtheridon used the remaining dimensional gates to summon large numbers of demons to supplement his forces. The pit lord became the unquestioned power of Outland, attacking the broken Draenei and anything else left that opposed his rule. However, Magtheridon’s first true challenge in years came when Illidan Stormrage and his allies arrived in Outland. He was seeking to escape the wrath of his master, Kil’jaeden, for failing to destroy the the Lich King and closed the dimensional gates to keep Magtheridon from summoning more reinforcements. The pit lord then found his Black Citadel under attack by Illidan, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lady Vashj , and Akama, along with their blood elves, naga, and broken draenei. Though confident his forces would crush them, Magtheridon’s forces were defeated and the gatekeepers to his throne room slain, allowing them to come and face the pit lord himself. Magtheridon took them on before being defeated and asked Illidan if he was an agent of the Burning Legion sent to test him. The fallen night elf replied that he had come to replace him, taking command of Magtheridon’s forces before imprisoning the pit lord beneath the Hellfire Citadel. Illidan continued to use his blood to create fel orcs until eventually a group of adventurers entered the Hellfire Citadel, hearing the pit lord angrily ranting in his bonds. They found Magtheridon, releasing him and he declared that he was unleashed, before fighting them. However, the pitlord was finally killed by them and his head was taken. Powers and Abilities Being a pit lord, Magtheridon is an extremely fearsome being, possessing incredible strength, durability, and endurance. He wields a massive double bladed spear like weapon and is knowledgeable in demonic magic, allowing him to call down fire, unleash fearsome roars that weaken his enemies, and inflict demonic curses. Trivia *Magtheridon's name may come from "mega therion", which is Greek for "great beast". *Like other pit lords, Magtheridon is mostly purple in color in Warcraft III, but he is changed to green in World of Warcraft, making him look more similar to Mannoroth. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Warlords Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Evil